character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
|-|Base= |-|Mr. Superawesomeness= Summary Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors, and also the deuteragonist of the show as well. He is a naive and overweight pink sea star. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Krabby Patties, Triple Gooberberry Sunrises, Krusty Combos, and many other kinds of junk food and inedible sources. SpongeBob finds out that Patrick’s “job” is fake in the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve." He lives under a brown rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Both Patrick and SpongeBob bother Squidward, though they do not like to do it and they do it unknowingly and have good intentions. Patrick also has an older sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells," but in that episode, he claims he doesn't have a sister. She makes her debut in "Big Sister Sam." Despite being the deuteragonist of the show, he has the third most appearances in the series, behind Squidward, and then SpongeBob, who appears in all of the episodes except "The Algae's Always Greener," in which his dimensional counterpart appears. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 9-B Name: Patrick Star Age: 34 Years Old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Starfish 1st appearance: Help Wanted Last appearance: N/A Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (best friend), Rrarrg,, Squidward Tentacles (best friend, despite Squidward doesn't realizes), Eugene H. Krabs (to a degree), Sheldon J. Plankton (rarely), Sandy Cheeks (best friend), Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Gary the Snail (close friend), Mindy (love interest), Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy (idol), Larry the Lobster, Flying Dutchman (to a degree), Wormy, Flats the Flounder, Jeffrey the Jellyfish (to a degree), Squilliam Fancyson, Ice Cream King, and Other Bikini Bottomites Enemies: Sheldon J. Plankton, Squidward Tentacles (to a degree), Dennis, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Bubble Bass, The Mawgu, Janet, Marty, Burger-Beard the Pirate, and Cuddle Eat Hugs Species: Starfish Quote: "Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" Origin: Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an unintelligent, overweight, and pleasant pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Triple Goober Berry Sunrises, Krusty Combos, and many other kinds of junk food. Personality: Patrick is well known for his dimwitted, naive, and lazy nature. He wants to spend time being happy and laying around his rock and lacks common sense. He is overweight, mainly due to his obsession with junk food, such as ice cream and Krabby Patties, and many others. His lack of common sense often means that he is incapable of doing things right, as explained when he was briefly employed at the Krusty Krab when trying to earn an award in "Big Pink Loser." Despite this, he still wants to help his friends, even if he doesn't do it right. He enjoys nothing more than spending time with SpongeBob, and will always turn to him when things don't seem right or when he wants to show off something that he thinks he succeeds in, even though he rarely does if ever. Appearance: Patrick is a chubby, pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them that look similar to the ones in the sky. The first movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man." When sleeping alone, he normally just wears plain underwear, but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a matching nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one-tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream, donuts, and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with red dots across his body. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click Here to Reading. Info: Patrick is although mentally weak and naive, has many skills from the series. Patrick's HP: 1200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Regeneration (Mid-High) 2. Survival Skills 3. Duplication 4. Karate Chopping 5. Toon Force 6. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 7. The Pit Punch 8. Performing anything dangerous 9. Performing extreme stunts Patrick's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.) | Wall Level (Caused noticeable damage to an ice cream store.) Speed: At least Below Average | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Roughly comparable to Sour Note.) Lifting Strength: Typically Below Average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Human Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak | Wall Level Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters | Standart melee range, Tens of meters with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Kelp Mustache Intelligence: Varies (Is usually low IQ, but once in a while gets a random stroke of genius IQ.) Key: Base | Mr. Superawesomeness Weakness Patrick usually shows low intelligence. | Needs to get the ice cream from an external source, he can be tricked to attack himself. Overall Patrick Star is a chubby starfish, he's weak, but I've see he has actual powers & skills from the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Idiots Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users